Random Klaroline Things
by eriberry89
Summary: Anything I write that is NOT smutty will end up in here.
1. Klaroline Anastasia

**A/N: Wrote this for Klaroweek 2015, prompt was Klaroline + Anastasia (1997 Movie) un-beta'd you know the drill.**

It was the year nineteen hundred and eighteen and Nicholas II was the Czar of imperial Russia. By July of that year, he, his wife, and their 5 children were dead, or so the world believed.

 _Have you heard? There's a rumor in St. Petersburg…_

Comrade Phlegmenkoff's orphanage had been Caroline's home for the past ten years, since the night she was found wandering around the streets with no idea why her head throbbed or where she came from. With no memory of her family or even her own name, she was sent to the orphanage to live with the other parentless children. The first few days had been difficult, she felt alone and afraid. Without even a name for others to call her.

She awoke from a dream filled with faceless figures both familiar and strange, she could remember nothing specific except the name "Caroline". She knew this was a name that meant something to her, so she adopted it as hers.

"I got you a job at the fish factory," the elderly woman croaked at Caroline, "you go straight down this road until you come to the fork in the road, you go left."

"BYE!" Caroline continued shouting over the directions of the woman and waving enthusiastically to the children she was leaving behind. At age 18, she was being unceremoniously kicked out of the orphanage, given a job, and expected to take care of herself.

"Caroline!" Phlegmenkoff scolded, "for the past ten years I've fed you, I've clothed you, and kept a roof over your head. How is it you don't have a clue as to who you were before you came to us?"

"I do have a clue," Caroline interjected grabbing at her throat. The chain around her neck held a small golden flower medallion with green petals and an inscription on the back,

Comrade Phlegmenkoff grabbed at Caroline's necklace and sneered, "Oh yes, 'Together in Paris'. So you want to go to France to find your family?"

Caroline enthusiastically nods her head as the woman who cared for her the past 10 years laughed in her face. She straightened her back and lifted her head. If someone had given her that necklace, then they must have loved her. She was determined to find them.

XXX

The train station was filled with people bustling to get here and there. When Caroline attempts to purchase a ticket to Paris, the window clerk rudely demands to see her Exit Visa.

"Exit Visa?" Caroline questioned.

"No Exit Visa, NO TICKET!" the man shouted back at her. As she retreats from his hostility, she backed into an elderly woman who whispered, "See Niklaus."

"Where can I find him?" Caroline asked.

"At the old palace, but you didn't hear it from me!" the woman replied.

Niklaus grew up on the streets of London but moved to St. Petersburg at age 15 and worked his way up as a con artist. Not the paintings and sculptures kind of artist, he always looked for a quick way to make a buck—ruble. He met Elijah, a former military man, when he was 20 and together they formed a little con team. Just a few months ago, they devised a plan to pull off the biggest con in history. Now all they needed was the perfect girl

 _There's a rumor in St. Petersburg. Although the Czar did not survive, one daughter may be still alive...the princess Anastasia..._

XXX

She wandered the streets until she found the old palace. Inside the great ballroom she felt like it was a memory from a dream, dancing bears, painted wings, things she almost remembered. And the melody of a song someone sings, once upon a December.

Something tugged at the recesses of her memory, it was a ball. She could almost feel the expensive fabric beneath her fingers and the sensation of flying when someone lifted her into the air. Someone held her safe and warm, Caroline puts a hand to her head as the figures danced gracefully across her memory.

"And just what do you think you are doing in here?" a voice pulls her from her reverie.

Startled, Caroline runs towards the nearest exit at lightning speed. "Stop! stop!" the man shouts as she comes to a stop in front of a large floor to ceiling mural, "How did you get in here?"

Caroline shrugs, "Are you Niklaus?"

The man standing before her was slender but strong, the sleeves of his shirt were pushed up to his elbows, exposing his slightly muscular forearms. Her eyes traveled up his body, taking in the necklaces peeking out of his shirt, the slight curl of his golden brown hair, 2 day old stubble, and perfect pouty raspberry lips.

"That depends on who is asking, love," he replied with a smirk.

"I need travel papers and they say you are the man to see, although I can't tell you who said that," she quickly explains.

Niklaus takes in her figure, slim waist, an elegant neck, beautiful blue eyes, and luscious blond locks. As he examines her, she snaps, "Why are you circling me? What? Where you a vulture in another life?"

He chuckles, "no, sweetheart, but you look so much like the Romanovs."

"That is the Grand Duchess Anastasia Karolina Nikolaevna of Russia, and please, call me Klaus," he says as he motions to the mural then himself.

"Are you trying to say that I look like her?" she gasped.

"I'm saying I've seen girls all over the country and none of them look as much like her as you do. Now where did you say you needed to get to?" said Klaus.

"I'm trying to get to Paris. You see, I was found wandering the streets when I was a little girl with no memories, I know I sound crazy, but that's the truth. All I have is this necklace and I need to get to Paris."

"What a coincidence," interjected Elijah as he entered the room and walked up to the couple.

"Forgive me, I am Elijah," he said with a slight bow. "It just so happens that the Grand Duchess' only remaining family is in Paris. No one knows what happened to her, and you can't remember what happened to you. Have you ever thought about the possibility?"

"That I could be royalty?" she questioned. "It's hard to think of yourself as a duchess when you are sleeping on a damp floor, but sure, every lonely girl dreams she is a princess."

"And somewhere out there a lonely girl IS a princess. We could take you to the Dowager Empress, Anastasia's grandmother, to see if she recognizes you, and if she doesn't then it's just an honest mistake," Klaus explains.

"Exactly!" Caroline smiles, "Take me to Paris."

XXX

The whistles of the train could be heard throughout the countryside as Caroline, Klaus, and Elijah settled themselves into the train compartment. Caroline was seated near the window, absentmindedly playing with her necklace and slouching into the cushions.

"Would you stop fiddling with that thing? And sit up straight. Remember you are a Grand Duchess," Klaus scolded as he seated himself next to her.

"And how is it you know what a Grand Duchess is and isn't supposed to do?" she retorted.

"I make it my business to know, love," Klaus answered back with a smirk.

"Oh," Caroline said quietly then continued, "Klaus?"

"Yes," he answered brightly, thinking she took his words to heart.

"Do you really think I'm royalty?" she asked shyly.

"You know I do," Klaus reassured her.

"Then stop bossing me around," Caroline shot back with a triumphant grin.

Klaus threw his hands up in frustration and Caroline smiled to herself, settling more comfortably into the cushions.

Seated across from them, Elijah slyly pulled out a piece of paper and placed a point beneath Caroline's name. The score was 30 to 4, Caroline in the lead. "She certainly has a mind of her own," Elijah commented.

"I hate that in a woman," Klaus pouted as Caroline giggled to herself.

Caroline was determined to make Klaus' life difficult. She knew he wanted to help her, but she also knew he was hiding something. He didn't seem like the type of man who did something for someone else out of the goodness of his heart. Although Klaus was easy on the eyes, she couldn't allow her guard to go down.

When Elijah returned to the compartment after stretching his legs, he found Caroline and Klaus in a heated argument once again.

"..but I appreciate your apology," Caroline said.

"Apology?" Klaus said in disbelief.

"Please don't talk anymore, it's only going to upset me."

"Fine, love, I'll be quiet if you will be quiet."

"Fine."

"FINE!"

Caroline looked up to see Elijah standing in the doorway, "Oh thank goodness you are here. Remove him from my sight," she said as she motioned towards Klaus.

"What have you done?" Elijah asked Klaus as Caroline left the compartment.

"Me? It's HER!" Klaus spat.

"An unspoken attraction," Elijah chuckled.

"Attraction?! To that skinny little brat? Have you lost your bloody mind?" Klaus muttered as he stomped from the room.

"Are we walking to Paris?" Caroline asked as they made their way up the road after getting off the train.

XXX

"We'll take boat in Germany," Klaus quickly informed her.

"Oh, so we are walking to Germany?" Caroline questioned.

"No, your Grace, we're taking a bus," Klaus muttered trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

Caroline's voice dripped with sarcasm as she responded, "Oooh, a bus."

Elijah quietly chuckled at her response then added, "Yes Caroline, we will get to Germany then sail to Paris. In Paris, we will meet with the lovely Katerina."

Caroline caught the tone of longing in his voice at the name. "Who is Katerina?" she inquired as they continued walking.

"Katerina Petrova is the most intriguing, vivacious, and beautiful woman I've ever met," Elijah declared, "she is also the Empress' cousin."

"Her cousin? I thought we were going to see the Empress herself? KLAUS?!" Caroline demanded.

"Well, your Grace," Klaus began with a slight bow, "No one sees the Empress without convincing Kat first."

Caroline's eyes widened at his meaning. "Oh no. No one told me I had to PROVE I was the Grand Duchess!" she shouted.

Caroline's voice rise as she continued, "Show up, yes, look nice, fine, but lie?"

"You don't know it's a lie," Klaus countered, "What if it's true?"

She couldn't deny what she felt in her heart, she knew this was her opportunity to get to Paris and to see if she belonged to a family, the Dowager Empress' family. With a sigh of frustration, Caroline asked, "do I look like Grand Duchess material here?"

Caroline turned towards an old bridge near a small stream, she leaned over the side and quietly watched the water move. The rays of sunlight making parts of the stream change from dark blue to clear, she could almost see straight to the bottom.

"What do you see?" Elijah asked next to her. Caroline jumped at his voice, she did not hear him approach.

"I see a skinny little nobody with no past and no future," she responded looking at her reflection in the stream.

"I see an engaging and fiery young woman, who, on occasion, has shown a regal command equal to any royal in the world," Elijah reassured her.

"What do you see, Niklaus?" he continued as he carefully inched away leaving Caroline and Klaus to have a moment alone.

Klaus slowly walk to her and came to a stop at her side, "You're beautiful, strong, and full of light. I...I enjoy you."

Caroline's head snapped up to meet his eyes. What she found there surprised her. He was completely genuine, with no hint of humor in his eyes.

"Thank you," Caroline whispered as the gravity seemed to pull them towards each other. His eyes fixed on her lips as hers began to close.

"Caroline, Niklaus, we must continue," Elijah shouted ahead of them and the moment fizzled.

As they continued towards the docks, Klaus and Elijah began teaching Caroline about her past and the details of her life as a Romanov.

"You were born in a palace by the sea," Elijah explained then added, "you rode horseback when you were only three."

"You like horses, he was white and his name was Theo," Klaus added.

"Wow, I wish I could remember this" Caroline said.

"Don't worry, we will help you."

They went over the proper etiquette and posture for a royal then continued their history lessons. Not before explaining how non-royals would bow and place a kiss on her hand, which Klaus took the liberty of showing her. His lips felt warm on her hand and a shiver ran up her spine.

"Now we memorize the names of the royalty," Elijah said as he held up a portrait, "here we have Kropotkin, he shot Potemkin in the bumpkin. And dear old Uncle Vanya loved his vodka, then there is Baron Pushkin who was short and Count Sergei who wore a feathered hat."

"Oh and I recall his yellow cat!" Caroline happy supplied.

Klaus and Elijah looked at each other quickly, their eyes wide.

"I don't believe we told her that."

XXX

The deck of the ship was spacious and nearly empty as the sun began to set.

"Here, I bought you a dress," Klaus told Caroline.

"You bought me a tent," Caroline giggled as she examined the skirt. She lifted it and looked underneath.

"What are you looking for?" Klaus questioned.

"The Russian Circus, I think it's still in here," Caroline teased.

Klaus rolled his eyes and tried to keep his smile under control as he said, "just go try it on."

When Caroline appeared again, she was wearing the blue gown. It hugged every curve of her body and flowed to the ground. She cleared her throat to get their attention then twirled for their examination.

"Lovely," Elijah complimented, "Now you are dressed for a ball and will learn to dance for one as well."

Elijah motioned for Klaus to take Caroline's hand and begin instruction.

"I'm not very good," Klaus shyly admitted. He took her right hand in his and placed his left on her waist. She settled into him naturally and he marveled at her acceptance of his physical proximity. She normally resisted being within 3 feet of him.

"You look ravishing in that dress," Klaus told her and enjoyed the blush that rose in her cheeks. He spun her quickly, smiling at her sharp intake of breath, then pulled her more tightly against him.

They spun and moved with such fluidity that soon they forgot their audience, Elijah disappeared and they were lost in each other and the dance. Their eyes locked and the small smiles on their faces never faded.

Elijah continued observing them, they fit well together he thought. Separating them would be difficult, he had thought out every aspect of their plan, how she would impress Katerina then meet the Dowager Empress. She would be accepted into the royal family and they would be handsomely rewarded, just forgot about romance. Their plans would continue, they had to get her to her grandmother and quickly.

"I never should have let them dance," he whispered to himself.


	2. Klaroline Anastasia Part II

**A/N: Part 2 of Klaroline + Anastasia AU as requested. Unbeta'd so as always, please forgive any errors.**

 ** _Previously:_** ** _Elijah continued observing them, they fit well together he thought. Separating them would be difficult, he had thought out every aspect of their plan, how she would impress Katerina then meet the Dowager Empress. She would be accepted into the royal family and they would be handsomely rewarded, just forgot about romance. Their plans would continue, they had to get her to her grandmother and quickly._**

 ** _"I should have never let them dance," he whispered to himself._**

 ** _XXX_**

Their last night aboard the ship that carried them to Paris experienced a violent storm, the rough waves crashed against the ship, leaving every part of the deck soaked. Below deck, Caroline and Elijah continued their history lessons of the Romanovs, while Klaus slept soundlessly on the floor.

"He can sleep through anything," Elijah said with a slight hint of envy.

Caroline giggled, "He sleeps like the dead, I enjoy him like this…" she trailed off, "you know...quiet." Elijah chuckled as the rocking of the waves caused Klaus' bag to fall over and small green and gold box tumbled to the ground.

"What's this?" Caroline asked picking up the precious item.

"A jewelry box, pretty isn't it?" Elijah explained.

"Are you sure it's a jewelry box?" Caroline said as she examined it, "it feels like something else, like a secret." She shook her head to clear the tugging at the edges of her memory and moved to go to sleep. "Goodnight, Elijah."

As she slept, the images swarmed through head. A man, her protector and champion, a woman with golden hair, children holding her hands and swinging her around. Laughing and yelling and love and a family. She was startled into wakefulness by the painful hole in her heart.

She lifted her hand into a fist and held it at her mouth to muffle the painful sobs. Caroline threw back the covers and ran from the room, the last thing she wanted was anyone to see her crying. Closing the door, she crept down the hall of the ship and rested against a wall in a secluded area. She finally allowed herself to cry.

She cried for her family, for the man, who must be her father, and the times he held her in his arms. For her mother and the times she brushed the tangles out of her messy curls. For the little brother and sisters who teased her, played tag, and loved her. Another painful sob escaped because these tears were for people and moments she _hoped_ were real.

Finally she cried for herself, for the woman she would have become as part of such a family. Losing your family and your memories changes a person and Caroline was not the woman she should have been.

Her cries and sobs robbed her of breath as she wrapped her arms tight around her body trying to keep herself whole, then a pair of strong arms came around her holding her close. She froze for a moment then looked up to see dark blue eyes filled with concern.

Klaus wiped the tears from her cheek and pulled her close, Caroline wrapped her arms around him, allowing his body to shield her from the pain. They stood there for several minutes, she continued crying in a steady stream staining his shirt, but Klaus never pulled away. He held her and stroked her hair whispering soothing words, nothing she could fully make out but it was comforting nonetheless.

When she had cried herself out, she loosened her hold of him and looked up.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Klaus nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear. He held out his hand, which she took immediately, and quietly they walked back to their cabin. No words were needed, he gave her the comfort she needed, but did not pry.

 **XXX**

Another two days passed before they arrived in Paris and immediately set out to meet with the infamous Katerina Petrova.

They were shown into the parlor upon their arrival to wait for the lady. Caroline's eyes wandered around the room, it was richly decorated and impeccably clean. Her attention was caught when an elegant woman descended the staircase, she had dark brown hair full of perfect curls and wore a lavender off the shoulder day dress, cinched at the waist which accentuated her full breasts, small waist, and smooth curves of her hips.

"Katerina!" Elijah purred as he leapt from his seat and rushed to her. He took her extended hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. The woman only had eyes for him, she never looked at Caroline or Klaus as they stood awkwardly frozen watching a secret moment between lovers.

Katerina cupped Elijah's chiseled jaw and he turned his face to kiss the inside of her palm, he couldn't seem to get enough of her taste. She blushed and pulled away.

"Come now, Elijah, introduce me to your friends," Katerina said turning towards Klaus and Caroline.

"Forgive me, my dear. May I present Her Imperial Highness Anastasia Karolina Nikolaevna." Elijah said gracefully, "and of course you remember my associate, Niklaus."

"Well, she certainly does _look_ like Anastasia," Katerina remarked then added, "of course I remember Niklaus, I could never forget those deep blue eyes." She winked at him causing Elijah and Klaus to scowl.

Caroline stared at the woman, so much elegance and yet she could tell this was a woman who did not adhere to all the rules of society.

"Shall we begin then?" Katerina said and Caroline nodded. "Where were you born?"

"At the Peterhoff Palace," Caroline responded.

"Correct," Katerina nodded. "How does Anastasia like her tea?"

Caroline answered, "I don't like tea, just hot water and lemon."

The afternoon continued much the same with Katerina Petrova shooting questions at her and Caroline answering each one perfectly. Klaus and Elijah held their breath at every question then sighed in relief after each response. _She's perfect,_ Klaus thought.

When Katerina paused, seemingly out of questions, Elijah interjected, "So is she a Romanov?"

"Well, she answered every question correctly," she said cheerfully.

"When do we see the Empress?" Klaus chimed in.

Katerina sighed, "You don't. The Empress won't allow it."

Klaus and Elijah immediately began questioning her, pleading for an opportunity to introduce Caroline to the Empress.

She continued to shake her head, "No, I can not arrange anything, I'm sorry." Then an idea came to her and she turned to Caroline with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Do you like the Russian Ballet? The Empress and I NEVER miss it."

Caroline nodded enthusiastically and smiled at her. Katerina Petrova was a forced to be reckoned with, she would work every system until she got her way and it was admirable. Katerina returned the smile, seeing her Caroline as her equal and potential friend.

Elijah moved to Katerina's side and whispered in her ear, she blushed and motioned for him to follow her. "Caroline, I will have a dress sent to you for the ballet. I'm sure you do not have anything suitable for such an event," Katerina said over her shoulder as Elijah lead her up the staircase.

Caroline looked down at the dress Klaus had given her, while it was lovely, it most certainly would not do for a ballet.

"Thank you so much," she beamed.

Klaus made a noise of disgust and Caroline shot him a withering glare. "Not you, love, you look lovely. It's Elijah and Katerina, they act like fools." he scowled.

"They act like they are in love," Caroline said simply, "haven't you ever been in love?"

Klaus looked at her and their eyes locked. The same passion that she had felt during their dance on the ship returned, the feeling that started at her toes and crept up her entire body. _Desire_.

Klaus looked away and broke the connection, "I'll leave you to rest before the ballet tonight." With that, he left the room.

 **XXX**

 _Paris holds the key to her heart._

Elijah continued his pacing outside the theater as Klaus sat on the stairs.

"Elijah, please calm down. She is the princess, you have nothing to be nervous about," Klaus pleaded.

"I know," Elijah responded, "but we are about to reunite our Caroline with her family...and you…"

"Will walk out of her life forever," Klaus said coldly, "Princesses do not marry con men. We will continue with our plan, she deserves to find her family. I know the pain she...nevermind."

Elijah's response died on his lips as Caroline approached. Klaus turned, struck by her beauty.

Caroline's hair was wrapped in an elegant bun with jewels securing it, her slender neck was exposed with a thin gold chain around it and disappearing between her breasts. She wore a sleek form fitting black velvet gown with a train that dragged on the floor, it had a sweetheart neckline and she wore pristine white elbow length gloves that covered her arms.

"Beautiful," Klaus whispered to himself caught up in his thoughts and admiration of her genuine beauty. When she gave him an expectant look he cleared his throat, "You look lovely, Your Highness."

"Thank you, you look very dashing as well," Caroline said blushing.

Caroline took his offered elbow and they entered the theater with Elijah and Katerina close behind.

 **XXX**

When the ballet was over Klaus escorted Caroline up to the Empress' private box.

"Wait here," he told her. He could see her trembling much like she did during the entire performance. She had stopped fidgeting only when he held her hand.

"Klaus," Caroline called as he turned to leave.

"Yes?"

"Look we've been through a lot together and…" Caroline trailed off as Klaus stepped closer.

"Uh huh…" Klaus encouraged.

"Well, thank you, I guess," Caroline lamely added. "Yes, thank you for everything."

Klaus sighed in disappointment, "oh…" then he quickly added with longing in his voice, "Caroline...I..."

Caroline's voice lightened and she felt her heart swell with hope, "Yes?"

"I just wanted to wish you good luck, I guess..." Klaus said lamely.

Caroline deflated, "oh, thank you."

Klaus hurried through the door to escape another awkward moment, he knew what he wanted to tell her. He wanted to say _Caroline,_ _I don't want you to go. I think I'm falling in love with you_ , but he knew those words could never be said. He needed to let her go, she deserved to be loved and not by a liar like him.

"Please inform her Majesty, that I have found her granddaughter," Klaus said. Caroline could hear him though the slightly open door and she leaned in closer to listen.

Katerina was inside the room blocking his way.

"The Empress will see no one. Please, leave." she responded, saying the words she had told Klaus she would be forced to say, for appearances sake.

"You may tell that impertinent young man that I have seen enough Grand Duchess Anastasia's to last me a lifetime." a deep voice inside said. The Empress rose from her seat, "I wish to live out the remainder of my lonely life in peace."

"But please, Your Highness. My name is Niklaus, please hear me out." Klaus pleaded.

"I know what you're after. I've seen it before. Men who train young women in the royal ways. I don't care how much you've fashioned this girl to look like her, sound like her, or act like her. In the end, it never is her." the Empress said with a ferocity that only a woman who had been through unbearable pain could muster.

"This time it is her!" Klaus explained.

"Niklaus," she pointed her finger at him in recognition. "I've heard of you. You're that con man from Saint Petersburg. The one who was holding auditions to find an Anastasia." she spat at him with disgust.

From the door, Caroline gasped and covered her mouth. He lied. He lied to _her_. She had been fooled. This was never about reuniting her with her family, it had been about money. She hated herself for allowing him to weasel his way into her heart. How could he do that? How could he do that to _her_?

"Remove him," the Empress commanded.

The royal guards tossed Klaus from the room and he landed at Caroline's feet. When he looked up, all he could see was the hurt in her eyes.

"It was all a lie, wasn't it? You used me?" Caroline asked him.

"No! no!" Klaus pleaded.

"I was just a part of your con to get her money!" Caroline accused.

"No, no, it started out that way but it's different now. You really are Anastasia." Klaus explained.

"Stop it. I believed you! And I even...ugh! I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Leave me alone!" Caroline's voice had risen and people were staring. She quickly lifted her train and walked away.

Klaus stared after her. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She was supposed to be happy, not hate him.

 **XXX**

Determined to have Caroline and the Empress meet, Klaus knocked out her driver and prepared to kidnap royalty. When she got into the car, he sped them towards the apartment they were renting for Caroline. The Empress yelled from the back seat for him to pull over, "How dare you! Stop this car!"

Klaus never stopped or slowed down, avoiding one or two close collisions with other vehicles. He parked in front of building and came around to open the door for her. "You have to talk to her. Please, just look at her!" Klaus begged.

"I will not be badgered by you a moment longer," she said refusing to exit the car.

Klaus pulled out the jewelry box and presented it to the Empress, "Do you recognize this?" he asked.

"Where did you get this?" she whispered in shock.

"I know you've been hurt, but it's possible she's been as lost and alone as you."

The Empress looked at the box then at him, she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "Very well, take me to her."

Caroline was quickly packing her bags as a shadowy figure appeared in the doorway, "Go away, Klaus!" she yelled.

As she whirled around to continue yelling, she gasped realizing it was not Klaus standing there but the Dowager Empress herself.

"I'm sorry," Caroline began, "I thought you were…"

"I know very well who you thought I was," the Empress cut her off, "and who exactly are you? Step into the light where I can see you."

"I was hoping you could tell me…" Caroline said as she stepped towards her.

The Empress' words died on her lips as her eyes adjusted to the room's dim lighting. She took in Caroline's tall, slender figure, golden locks, and bright blue eyes in a stunned silence.

"Alexandra…" she quietly whispered lost in memories of her son's Queen. Alexandra had been able to draw the eye of every person in the room, she held herself with an elegance that could only be attributed her royal heritage. A granddaughter of Queen Victoria of England looks down to no one and Alexandra was born to be a queen. The Empress snapped back to the present remembering herself, this could not be Alexandra and her son's daughter, it was impossible.

"Well, you certainly look like Anastasia, be sure to congratulate Mr. Mikaelson." she said. Sighing heavily she added, "my dear, I'm old and I'm tired of being conned and tricked."

"I don't want to trick you," Caroline said in a small voice. She didn't want to hurt this woman, that was never her intention.

"And I suppose the money doesn't interest you, either?" the Empress questioned.

Caroline took a step towards the her and pleadingly said, "I just want to know who I am. Whether or not I belong to a family...your family."

"You're a very good actress, but I've had enough, " the Dowager Empress said coldly then turned to leave the room.

As she passed, Caroline caught a whiff of the scent in the air surrounding her.

"Peppermint?" she asked.

"An oil for my hands," the Dowager explained.

"Yes," Caroline chuckled, "And I spilled a bottle. The carpet was soaked and it forever smelled of peppermint...like you." Unconsciously Caroline pulled the chain from beneath her gown and began to run it through her fingers as she continued her path into her memories.

"I used to lie there on that rug and oh, how I missed you when you went away. When you came here...to Paris," Caroline ended quietly. Images flashed through her mind, things slowly coming into focus. The man and his beard, the name Tatiana, a baby crying...Alexei.

"What is that?" the Dowager asked pointing to Caroline's neck.

"This? Well, I've always had it, ever since I can remember." Caroline explained.

"May I?" the Dowager asked reaching for the necklace. As she studied it, slow tears began to roll down her cheeks. "It was our secret, my Anastasia's and mine," she choked out.

Caroline's heart constricted watching the elderly woman break down. She was so lovely, silky gray hair, with beautiful hands and long slender fingers. Then she saw the hand holding her own except it was much smaller than it should be. It was a child's hand, her hand. She looked up at the woman and smiled, "Grandmamma" a voice said. Caroline jerked back into reality as she realized the word came out of her mouth.

The Dowager Empress Marie was her grandmother.

"The music box!" Caroline shouted in realization. The Empress pulled the box from her purse and presented it to her.

Caroline lifted the necklace, taking the charm and fitting it into a part of the music box. The charm fit securely and allowed her to begin turning it, as if winding a clock.

"This used to sing me to sleep when you went away to Paris." Caroline said softly, then began humming slowly which turned to singing.

 _Hear this song and remember_

 _Soon you'll be_

 _Home with me_

 _Once upon a December_

"Oh! My Anastasia!" her grandmother exclaimed hugging her tightly.

The two women held each other for a long time and cried. Reliving the night of their family's murder and their lives up to this point. Comforting one another for the years of pain and suffering they endured alone, then turning to joyful embraces relishing in the knowledge that those days were over.

From the street, Niklaus Mikaelson stood watching the lights in the windows. He thought of Caroline, she finally had a family to love her, and she didn't need him. She was home and he was the outsider. He turned and walked away.

 **XXX**

 _Two Weeks Later_

"You sent for me, Your Grace?" Klaus asked as he stood in her private study.

"With my gratitude," the Empress waved her hand opening a box filled with money, jewels and enough riches that Klaus would never again need to con anyone.

Klaus stared at the box. This was what he wanted, what he worked for. Weeks of preparation searching for the perfect girl, then Caroline came into his life. Her light, her smile, her ability to see through his bravado, all these things turned his stomach as he looked at his reward. He wanted none of it.

"I accept your gratitude, Your Highness, but I don't want the money."

"What do you want, then?" the Empress asked shocked.

"Unfortunately, nothing you can give," Klaus said somberly.

"You found her and restored her to me. Yet, you want no reward?" she asked.

"Not anymore."

"Why the change of mind?" the empress pressed.

"It was more a change of heart," Klaus admitted and met the Empress' eyes, "Forgive me, Your Highness, I must go."

As Klaus exited the room, the Empress contemplated his words. Everything was starting to make sense, his reluctance to accept the money and Caroline's sadness were connected.

In the past two weeks, she and her granddaughter spent many hours filled with joy and laughter but every once in a while she would see Caroline retreat into herself, her eyes would fill but not a tear would fall, and unconsciously her arms would wrap around herself. Originally, she attributed this melancholy to the memory her parents and siblings, but now the realization was that her granddaughter suffered from a broken heart.

 **XXX**

As Klaus made his way down the staircase of the grand ballroom, he almost ran straight into the last person he wanted to see. Caroline was walking up the stairs dressed in full royal attire, down to the sash draping from her shoulder to her waist.

Caroline looked up and spotted him, her heart skipped a beat and she began to smile. Her smile quickly turned to a frown as his lies flashed across her mind, she straightened her back and held her head high.

"Hello, Klaus." Caroline greeted him with the utmost civility.

"Hello," Klaus responded calmly, hearing the ice in her voice.

"Did you collect your reward?" she spat at him.

Klaus looked at her wishing he could change the way things had happened, but ultimately, she was with her grandmother now and that was all that mattered. Even if she hated him.

"My business is complete," he explained then continued to walk past her.

A nearby guard quickly approached him, "Sir, you will bow and address the Princess as 'Your Highness.'"

"No, that's not necessary." Caroline said quickly, waving the guard away.

"No, please allow me…" Klaus stopped her. He swept her a deep bow, "Your Highness. I'm glad you found what you were looking for."

"Yes," she quietly agreed, "I'm glad you did, too."

"Well, then. Good-bye, Your Highness."

"Good-bye." Caroline said as she watched him leave. "Good-bye, Klaus…"

 **XXX**

The music had begun and the room was filling quickly. Caroline stood behind the curtains peeking into the room where she would be announced as the lost princess. Even though she had insisted that she be referred to as Caroline or Karolina as was her middle name, instead of 'Anastasia', she still felt uncomfortable being addressed to as 'Your Highness'.

Her eyes scanned the room.

"He's not there."

"Who's not there, Grandmamma?" Caroline asked startled.

"A remarkable young man, who found a lost princess." her grandmother answered.

Caroline snorted, "Well, he's probably too busy spending his reward money as fast as he can."

The Empress joined Caroline at the curtain. "Look at them dance," she remarked then turned to her, "you were born into this world of glittering jewels and fine titles. But I wonder if this is what you really want."

"Of course. Of course it is." Caroline answered quickly, "I found what I was looking for.

I found out who I am. I found you."

The Empress cupped Caroline's face lovingly, "Yes, you did find me. And you'll always have me. But is it enough?"

"My darling..." the Empress began, "he didn't take the money."

"He didn't?" Caroline asked in shock. The Empress shook her head no.

"Knowing that you are alive, seeing the woman you have become, brings me joy I never thought

I could feel again. Whatever you choose, we will always have each other," the Empress said pushing the curtains aside to enter the ballroom and greet her guests.

"Grandmamma, can't you tell me the…" Caroline asked after her grandmother. She sighed, straightened her shoulders, and followed her into the room where she would be announced as Anastasia Karolina Nikolaevna Romanov.

 **XXX**

Klaus stood on the docks with Elijah and Katerina with a bag in his hand preparing to board.

"Are you sure you must leave, Niklaus?" Elijah questioned.

"I don't belong here," Klaus reassured him. "Good-bye Elijah, look me up if you ever come back to Saint Petersburg. Ms. Petrova, a pleasure as always."

"You will need to be back in Paris this time next year to celebrate my name change," Katerina said matter of factly. Elijah blanched and Klaus chuckled.

"I look forward to the day." Klaus said and turned to board.

"KLAUS!" someone shouted.

"KLAUS, WAIT!"

He turned, "Caroline?"

Caroline stood a few feet away with an expensive car behind her, fully equipped with a driver. He anxiously walked towards her.

"I heard you were going to Saint Peters…" she began

"I am," he cut her off, "how did you know?"

Caroline smiled, "Katerina...she knows everything." She paused, "you didn't take the…"

"I couldn't," he answered quietly.

"Why?" Caroline questioned, the hope creeping into her voice.

"Because.." Klaus took a deep breathe, "because I couldn't accept a reward that wasn't you. You are the only thing I want."

"Klaus," she said as she stepped closer placing her hands on his chest, "I know that you are in love with me because I am in love with you."

"Yes, Your Highness, I am. And if you could ever forgive me for my deception, then I will spend my entire life making it up to you, however long it takes." Klaus whispered as he slid his arms around her waist.

"I forgive you, Klaus. You gave me my grandmother and she will always be a part of me, but you also gave me your heart and I want, no I need, you to be a part of my family now." Caroline explained to him and ran her hand up into his curls, bringing him close.

"Caroline…" Klaus began.

"Do you really think I'm royalty?" Caroline cut him off, repeating the question asked long ago.

Klaus smiled at the memory, "You know I do."

"Then obey my orders and kiss me!" Caroline demanded.

Klaus laughed and pressed his lips to hers. Their gentle kiss soon turned passionate, holding each other in a manner that would be considered inappropriate for a public place. She slowed down their fervent kisses and gently bit his lower lip, a promise of more to come. He grabbed her tightly lifting her into the air, spinning her and smiling widely. Everyone around was staring at them, but he only saw Caroline, his Princess.

Caroline's heart lifted, she had found her family and added someone to it she never expected. She found where she belonged.

"Your Highness," the driver interrupted, "here are your bags."

Klaus looked at her quickly, "Where are you going?"

She grabbed his hand, "anywhere you are."

 **XXX**

The Dowager Empress sat at her vanity when Katerina entered.

"Your Highness," Katerina curtsied, "I have a note for you."

 _Dear Grandmamma, wish me luck._

 _We'll be together in Paris again soon._

 _A bientot._

The Empress smiled, "They've eloped."

"How romantic! What a perfect ending!" Katerina exclaimed.

"No," the Empress shook her head, "It's a perfect beginning."

-FIN-


End file.
